The present invention is directed to a patch cord management system and, more particularly, a patch cord management system which minimizes the variety of patch cord lengths required and optimizes the routing of patch cords in a network rack or enclosure.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, interconnect configurations are well known in a network rack or enclosure environment. In a preferred interconnect configuration, patch cords are routed from the front of a switch to the front of a patch panel, which is positioned vertically above the switch in the network rack or enclosure. Cables exit the rear of the patch panel and are routed to a server or other telecommunications equipment.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, cross-connect configurations are also well known in a network rack or enclosure environment. In a preferred cross-connect configuration, patch cords are routed from the front of a switch located on a first network rack to the rear of a first patch panel located on a second network rack. Patch cords are routed from the front of the first patch panel to the front of a second patch panel, which is positioned vertically above the first patch panel in the second network rack. Cables exit the rear of the second patch panel and are routed to a server or other telecommunications equipment.